


Treasure Run

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira wants to clear out Madarame's palace of treasure and the Phantom thieves are all behind that idea





	Treasure Run

“This is going to be fun.” Ann stood next to Morgana and she stretched. “Operation clean out!”

“That’s not what this is.” Ryuji groaned as he did his own stretches. “Right Joker? This isn’t just about our funds situation right?” he glanced towards the palace and sighed. “What good stuff are we even going to find in here anyway? It’s a museum. It’s just bland shit at the end of the day.”

“You would be surprised.” Akira spoke up as he scanned their surroundings. “Judging by the things that we got last time we stand to make a decent amount if we keep our eyes open. Also, don’t forget that shadows also can drop items.”

“That’s cold Joker.” Ryuji laughed before he clapped him on the back. “I love it. But what do you think Fox?”

Yusuke shifted when all the attention moved to him. He eyed the disgusting gaudy museum that his teacher had created from his heart before he started to think. “Some of the things that Joker found last time did not seem that significant but they would work for crafting items. I believe there were many locked chests as well.”

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Ann uncoiled her whip and tugged it. “Treasure chests.”

“Fit for thieves!” Morgana was already excited as he bounced. “We should take everything that this gaudy museum has to offer!”

“So we’re sticking them up and robbing them blind. Yeah!” Ryuji tugged at his mask before he laughed. “We have enough lock-picks? Hey do we even have enough space to carry things? If it not as if we can just toss them in the back of Mona am I right?”

“That’s the problem we’ll have to solve later on.” Ann glanced at Ryuji before she turned to Akira. “It shouldn’t be that big a problem right? You usually have tons of stuff on yourself as it is. Don’t tell me you will slow us down.”

“I have pockets.” Akira smiled. “But Panther do you have anything on you that resembles pockets? Somehow I don’t see you being able to hold that much.”

“He’s right.” Ryuji nodded. “I on the other hand have some deep pockets on me. But I have to ask Panther. Where is the Tommy Gun? Where do you hide it? That costume is rather-“ Ann snorted before she turned to show the strap that the gun was attached to behind her. “Well I guess that works too.”

“Maybe we should work on some bags for our next heists.” Akira laughed before he gestured towards the museum. “For now, let’s get inside and get to work.”

“Fox.” Morgana hissed as Yusuke began to move. “Joker said you’re with him, Skull and Panther. I’m the one coming from behind.”

“Is that wise?” Yusuke frowned.

“This isn’t our first rodeo.” Morgana laughed. “And Joker said himself he wanted you to be able to feel your way through this right next to him.”

Yusuke nodded before his eyes sought out Akira’s back. Almost as if he sensed Yusuke staring Akira looked back as the ran through the gardens to the spot they had marked for their infiltration.

X

“Wait here.” Akira whispered as he crouched behind a glass case. He was looking straight up at a ledge. “I’ll be right back.”

“Wait Joker.” Yusuke tried to grab for his elbow. “What do you see?” All Yusuke could see was a ledge and at the end a vase.

“I want to see if there is anything worth taking in there. And if there is anything behind that painting.” Akira smiled before he was off. Yusuke was left watching Akira scale the ledge and agilely flip his way up until he reached the place that he wanted to reach.

He was frozen in place as he watched Akira’s cloak move behind him. He was really a phantom as he climbed, flipped and shifted his way across until he reached the place he wanted to go without alerting the shadows around or catching the notice of any of the security cameras.

“Joker’s really bendy.” Ann laughed softly as they huddled out of sight of the security camera. “And he’s taking the treasure grab seriously too.”

“Hey I’m taking this seriously as well.” Ryuji grumbled as Morgana sat between his legs. “Who do you think helped you drag that chest down?”

“Oh yeah, I guess you were useful after all Skull.” Ann laughed. “And you’re a pretty good purse too.”

“Seriously.” Ryuji groaned. “That’s all I’m good for?” He glanced back to where Akira had the painting removed and was scanning the frame. “Think Joker did gymnastics before? He’s really good at this phantom thief stuff.”

“He’s been really good since the start.” Morgana boasted. “He was the finest choice.”

“I thought you had been training at this for a while.” Yusuke frowned as his gaze flicked from the shadows to where Joker was tucking items away in his coat. “Joker seems rather seasoned.”

“He’s a natural phantom thief.” Morgana gloated. “But I guess I never really questioned it. I don’t think people like Joker are normal in the real world huh.”

“Normal Japanese students are not moonlighting as phantom thieves. And they certainly don’t look so easy and badass doing it either.” Ryuji shook his head. “Man come on, he looks made for this stuff.”

“He’s such a show off too.” Ann laughed. “Look at him go, so smooth so graceful and so quick. He’s so bendy.”

“It would make for a great painting.” Yusuke said softly as he watched Akira drop down a grin on his face and his coat fluttering around him. “Joker looks so… free. It would be nice to manage to capture that emotion on canvas.”

“Emotion? That’s all you wanna capture on can-“ Ryuji finished in a splutter as Ann elbowed him. “Seriously? Come on Panther.”

“We got it.” Akira said when he slipped back to them. “I found some cups, a few tiny unmarked rolled up paintings. I also found lots of parchment. It should come in handy.”

“That’s what we’re talking about Joker.” Morgana cheered softly. “Now let’s keep going.”

X

“Well first we found a skill card.” Akira said softly as he took a seat next to Yusuke. “And now we have this.” He held up the blank card before Yusuke. “This just keeps getting more and more interesting.”

“It certainly does.” Yusuke reached out for the card in Akira’s hand. Their fingers brushed as Akira took his time in relinquishing the card. “I think I can do something with this. Maybe if I can study the other card some more.”

“Done.” Akira brought out the skill card from his coat. “We don’t need it as yet. It’s weird and all but Ann, Mona and myself already have that ability.”

“But it would be nice if another could have it as well, correct?” Yusuke asked before he carefully tucked the cards away. He glanced at the other side of the room where Morgana, Ryuji and Ann were unlocking chests and digging through the chairs looking for treasure. “We can use as many assets as we can get.”

“That’s the spirit.” Akira smiled as he played with his mask. He slipped it off his face with a sigh before he turned back to Yusuke. “You’re holing up fairly nice. I never thought you would have been able to talk down that shadow like that.”

“Uh-well.” Yusuke swallowed as his eyes followed Akira’s gloved hands playing with his mask. “I understood that he was about to cross a line so I decided to reason with him before we lost him for good. Besides.” He glared at the gaudy room. “Taking this place for everything that it has is actually a good thing.”

“I agree.” Akira nodded as he smiled. “We’re the phantom thieves changing hearts and taking our own pay out of the hearts we steal.” He laughed softly. “It’s kind of funny too.”

“It is?” Yusuke questioned. “To me it seems like this is just how this world seems to work.”

“Yeah, there is that.” Akira nodded. “But stealing hearts. Changing hearts. The palaces that we are going to explore from this point on. It’s an adventure.”

“You like it.” Yusuke said softly. “I had thought this before but you really enjoy.” He gestured to the room and the others. “This. I thought so by the look on your face. You’re good at strategizing and seeing through to the truth and recognizing the fakes. You enjoy this.”

“As fun as it is.” Akira smiled. “It has its serious sides too. I’m serious about helping you and discovering the truth. But I do enjoy taking this sick place for everything it has.”

“What on earth will you do with the funds?” Yusuke shook his head. “Or have you already planned out the way to prepare for your next heist?”

“Mona’s been coaching me on making tools for our infiltration.” Akira grinned. “But after I finished disposing of these.” He slipped a rather gaudy pen from his pocket before he slipped it back to where it had come from. “I was thinking that maybe I could treat us or something.”

“Sounds interesting.” Yusuke’s attention was nudged to Ryuji who had found a golden mug. “But the matters of the heart, corrupted or otherwise seems rather interesting.”

“If you have any questions I don’t mind hearing you out.” Akira offered. “Myself or Mona. Whatever we know we’ll share. And when I’m free I’m up to train with you. Or you can come along with the days I’m with Skull.”

“That’s… interesting.” Yusuke said softly. “Thank you.”

“And if you still need that nude model.” Akira sat further back on the couch. “I’m down for it anytime. But I hope you’ll see me as a guy. It would be a shame if I was just something pretty to look at.” Yusuke felt his face flame behind his mask.

**Author's Note:**

> Protagbae is so bendy though~
> 
> And my first play I ditched Ann to have Yusuke on my team lol, second run i ditched Morgana.


End file.
